Galloway's Replacement
by Chikoshika101
Summary: Galloway's "I QUIT!" was music to the base's ears that day. But when that music becomes a warning siren, everyone's asking the same question. Who's his replacement? Luckily, Agent Woodward is no Galloway, but she's a force to be reckoned with. What's a country girl to do when more bots show up and a danish girl is found chained in the woods? I don't know, it's up to the readers...


**AN: Hi guys, how you doing? It's been awhile hasn't it? I'm sorry, I just haven't been really in the mood. I've decided to start a new story though, and I'm kinda excited. I've had this plot bunny in my head for quite some time now, inspired by **_**LunarLacrimosa**_**'s ****The Change**** series and some of her other stories. If you like Barricade and wish Miles was included more in stories, check out her stuff. It's actually very good!... **_**FLOWER POWER**_**!~ Also, Miles and Barricade will be playing a large part in this story.**

**As always, this story will have Kira and Kathy in it. I can't not put them in my stories. Kira's Autobot guardian is already decided, but Kathy's is up for debate. Just tell me in a review who you think her guardian should be! Any bot is eligible, I swear! However, Kira's is a suprise, seeing as neither of them will be popping up for a few chapters. Also, Kathy is her usual multi-talented self, but her combat style will be based on her guardian's style.**

**Long author's note is long. Let's get this party started. This is set after the first movie and JAZZ IS ALIVE. **_**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS.**_

* * *

Simmon's glared up at the laughing robot in anger and slight amusement. "Dammit Jazz, I can't believe you did that! What the hell is wrong with you?!" huffed Reginald Simmons, former head of Sector 7, now what he deemed babysitter and since thirty minutes ago, 'acting liason until such time we can find a replacement' for the Autobots. I mean, he hated Galloway a lot, and he didn't like anybody, but not enough to want his job!

"Just doin' what needed done Reggie man, thas all! If he'd been a bit nicer, maybe such a thing wouldn't a happened!" said Jazz, defending himself between the wheezes of his air-intakes as they tried to cool him down.

Simmons stared blankly at him for a second, uncovinced. "But was it really necessary to turn into his car and take him on a joy ride around base for two hours!?"

Jazz grinned."Yes," he said without even thinking. A sudden shout behind them broke them of their conversation.

"Come on Simmons! You aren't really yelling at him for this are you?" shouted Sam Witwicky from atop his guardian's shoulder. "It's a relief he's gone, if you ask my opinion." Sam was a thin boy, with short brown hair and a tendency for screaming when the going got scary, as it often did with the Autobots.

Simmons glared at the teenager, "Are you serious right now? What if Galloway was the GOOD one? What if his replacement is worse?! You ever think about that you little snot?"

_ One Hour Previously_

_A black chrysler slid to a stop, not five feet away from the base doors. Not a second later, a shaking Galloway practically flew out the door and ran screaming into the Autobot Base's offices. "I QUIT! OH MY GOD, I QUIT! I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE! THEY'RE OUT TO FUCKING KILL ME!" The rest of his shouting was just the garbled nonsense of a man driven to psychosis by his job. The chrysler transformed, revealing itself to be the autobot Jazz, shaking in mirth._

_ Present_

All present immediately stopped laughing as the idea settled in their minds and mixed expressions of disbelief, horror, and disgust crossed their feature. The reaction alone almost made Simmons laugh out loud, but he didn't. He had a reputation to uphold afterall. He did allow a smirk of pleasure to form on his face however. Turning, Simmons had one more thing to say. "Now if you'd excuse me, I have some paper that needs attending to, while you all are wallowing in your own potential mistakes."

_ One Week Later_

Simmons was signing a few death sentences, aka paperwork, when the fax came. At first, he ignored it. Whatever it was could wait, he was sure. The former agent meant to glance at it in mild interest before going back to work, but a nice, big 'URGENT' was sprawled across the top. Now, the goverment says a lot of things are urgent when they really aren't, and Simmons knew this better than anyone on base, except for maybe Prime, so he would've ignored it for a few more minutes. Except he spotted the word 'liason' right under urgent. Simmons got up so quickly that papers went everywhere, but he didn't care. The last week had the worst of his entire life, way worse than the time he had spent in the North Pole chasing down a supposed alien contact. Reading the paper, Simmons felt a growing sense of pleasure. As he finished, he did a slight dance, and went to give the news.

_**URGENT!**_

_**After much debate over your new liason, a decision has been made. Agent Galloway shall remain your liason, but will no longer reside at the Nevada base. Instead, a secondary will take his place. This is only a temporary solution, as this agent is recovering from an injury recieved in the field, and will be reassigned once the Autobot medic has deemed her healed. **_

_**In less professional terms, while you'll still be a babysitter, now you have someone else who does it with it you Simmons. Agent K. Woodward will still be making reports to Galloway, so don't misbehave too much. Speaking of Galloway, he'll only be making monthly visits to base now, so you will have some relief. And don't worry about Woodward, they're nothing like Galloway. They'll arrive at 09:00 tommorrow morning, so better prepare.**_

_**-General Morshower**_

* * *

_ The Next Morning: 08:45_

Major Lennox frowned at Simmons."Do you really know nothing about this guy? You both work for the goverment, right?"

"Right, because there's not hundreds of people who work for the goverment." said Simmons sarcasticaly. Epps glared at him. "What? That was a stupid question and he knows it. Anyway, to answer your question, I've heard of them. I think I remember hearing they worked for S.H.I.E.L.D., so they must be on loan." The soldiers stared at him.

Booming footsteps announced the arrival of the autobots. The three humans turned to face Optimus Prime, and Will frowned in sudden realization. "SHIELD agent or not, I think it's best if you guys were in holoform for the initial meeting, Optimus."

"As to not cause Agent Woodward any undue stress." nodded Optimus Prime in agreement, before transforming into his alt mode, the others following his lead, some grumbling. The truck's driver door opened and out stepped a man. He had dark brown hair with a single blue streak and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket etched with flames over a simple white t-shirt and jeans. His hair was in a low ponytail. Optimus turned to his subordinates and cocked an eyebrow. Shortly, the sound of doors opening en mass filled the air.

"Damn it Will, you just had to bring it up didn't you? I hate being in holoform, you know that." grumbled Ironhide, crossing his arms that made it seem as if they were about to rip through his black t-shirt. His pants were army fatigues with boots. His hair was a crew-cut black and he had a grumpy sneer on his face. A hand slapped across his head and he turned his bright blue gaze to the offender.

It was Ratchet, of course, autobot blue eyes holding annoyance. "Quit your whining, you big sparkling. I'm starting to think being the Major's guardian and thus his daughter's has been effecting your processor." Ratchet's holorform was wearing a lab coat over a yellow button up and slacks. He had longish, light brown hair with a single neon streak that was messy, as he hadn't had quite enough time brush it that morning. In fact, his entire appearence had the look of a put upon doctor who didn't get enough sleep. Of course, that was true, wasn't it?

Ironhide growled and swatted Ratchet's hand away. "Frag off doc." His sudden fearfull look as Ratchet pulled a wrench out of subspace caused Jazz to laugh as he put an arm around Epps' shoulder. He was the only one who's holoform was black, and Optimus was proud that they had some diversity. That, and Jazz worked it. His long black hair was in corn rows past his shoulders and had bright blue highlights in it. You couldn't see his eyes because of his visor and he wore a simple white tank with jeans. He was Robert Epps' guardian.

"C-Calm d-down Ra-ra-ratchet." stuttered Bumblebee, as his vocal processors were still slightly damaged, "they'll be here s-s-soon." He had shaggy blonde hair with black streaked throughout under a black beanie. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his black and yellow jacket. His black jeans looked worn, along with his black and yellow checkered vans.

Ratchet sighed tiredly, "Try not to talk too much Bumblebee, I haven't quite fixed your voice yet." Bumblebee smiled and nodded. The sound of a helicopter approaching quieted all conversation.

Simmons clapped his hands, "Okay boys, it's time to face the music!" The group stood silent, waiting as the chopper landed. As the blades slowed, a woman stepped out and began walking over to them, rolling a suitcase behind her. When she reached them, she took off her sunglasses, revealing her blue-gray eyes framed by a wild mane of red hair messily pulled into a ponytail. Smiling, she dusted off her blue jeans and black tanktop.

"Hi y'all. Agent Kathleen Woodward reporting for duty!"

* * *

**AN 2: So what'd you guys think? Please tell me in a review! Give me some advice, do you like the holoforms, what do you think Kathy's gonna bring to the base? Who should she get with?  
**


End file.
